Project Summary/Abstract The proposed project focuses on method of recording and tracking self-administered injectable medications designed to provide support mechanisms the data they need to monitor adherence to medication regimes and intervene when necessary. Significance: Poor adherence to treatment of chronic diseases is a worldwide problem of striking magnitude with nonadherence rates among developed countries averaging 50%. Poor adherence and nonadherence are associated with significant societal costs comprising up to 10% of total health care costs, estimated to be upwards of $300 billion in avoidable costs. While nonadherence support mechanisms have been shown to be effective, the initiation and tailoring of interventions require objective and accurate adherence data. Hypothesis: We hypothesize that an easy-to-use and accurate method to track patient adherence to self-injectable medication protocols will allow caregivers and clinicians to provide appropriate support and interventions to increase adherence rates. Specific Aims: To prove feasibility of the proposed system in Phase I, IDL and its collaborators will: (1) consult with an expert advisory panel to establish stakeholder requirements (2) prototype the monitoring system (3) implement the required cloud- based infrastructure and interfaces.